Lavalamp
Lavalamp is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Magmatinian from the planet T'Korro. Appearence Lavalamp, when you first look at him, appears to be a giant walking volcano because he looks almost exactly like one. He has muscular armsa and muscular legs with Swampfire feet. He basically has a Humungousaur-like body and his own species style mixed in with the other genetic morphing and combining. He has a volcano heard with lava inside it and it is clearly visible and a small opening with lava insid eit on his head sides. He has two diamond-shaped eyes which are orange and a diamond-shaped hole between his eyes. (Note: that isn't a third eye.) He has dark lines all up and down his torso, arms, and legs and doesn't have a neck at all visible. In Gamaverse, Lavalamp will have lighter skin colors and will have a shorter volcan-topped head and neck as well. He will be more muscular and slightly shorter and will have 5 toes instead of 3. His middle hole between the eyes will be closed off and he will have gym/athletic shorts on with the gamatrix symbol on the belt part of it. His voice will sound different and his eyes will be wider as well. 13/15-year-old Mig has the same appearance but with no belt or pants and wears the trix back on chin/chest. Powers & Abilities Lavalamp has the powers that have to do with fire and volcanic lava as in,,,,pyrokinesis and lava mainpulation which are sudivided into more and more powers having to do with the main states. In the cateogory of "Pyrokinesis", he can blast fire out of the hole in his head and can burn things with flameflower-like power. In the lava cateogry, he can blast lava waves at his enemies but hasn't revealed that YET. He can shoot lava out of his hands, head, and eyes and can even burn down volcanos themselves. He has meteorid projectiles too but hasn't fully learned that yet. Weakness The weakness of Lavalamp would have to ice. He can somewhat survive water for a short period of time before draining out and turning into ashes but ice can freeze him and can actually kill him. In Mig 10 In The Start of Something New Pt.1, ''Lavalamp was Mig's first ever alien and was used to fight off the robotic bounty hunter. In ''Made On Primus, Lavalamp was used to stop the Volticus Biopsis to keep them away. In Encounters: Mig and Clepron, Lavalamp was used to fight Shiar Shreen. In Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United, Lavalamp was used to fight off Richard as NRG at the beginning. In Place to Place, Lavalamp was used to burn through the bank walls to catch the Vanisher. In[[ The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2| The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2]], Lavalamp was used to fight of the large amount of FKC members. In The Evil Within Clepron Pt.2, Lavalamp was used to save Clepron and take off the techadon controlling him. In The Final Face-Off Pt.1, Lavalamp was used and final to stop the Zeroplyians from attacking him and Clepron. In Mig 10: The Time Has Come, Lavalamp appeared. He appeared again and attacked Eon. In Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig In Let Me Get This Straight, Lavalamp re-appeared and was used to try and stop Jackel. In'' The Aftermath, Lavalamp battled Zorok for a short while. In ''Satisfaction Day, Gim used him to kidnap Maltha. 13-year-old Mig In Lonesome Ranger, Lavalamp beat Jackel. Appearences Mig 10 *''The Start of Something New Pt.1 (debut) *Made On Primus'' *''Encounters: Mig and Clepron'' *''Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United'' *''Place to Place'' *''The Re-Rise of Diagon Pt.2 '' *''The Evil Within Clepron Pt.2 '' *''The Final Face-Off Pt.1'' *''Mig 10: The Time Has Come'' (x2) Gamaverse 16-year-old Mig *''Let Me Get This Straight'' (first re-appearance) *''The Aftermath'' *''Satisfaction Day (used by Gim) 13-year-old Mig *Lonesome Ranger '' Trivia *Lavalamp was the first fire-type alien in the gamatrix. *Lavalamp was Mig's first ever transformed-into alien. *Even though Lavalamp was Mig's first alien, he doesn't turn into him frequently. *Lavalamp is confirmed to be in Gamaverse. *Lavalamp is Richard 10's favorite alien in the Mig 10 franchise. Category:Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Mig 10 Category:Grey Aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Heat aliens Category:Rock aliens